


Stay with me

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, it might give you feels, or not idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had stopped her once, but what if she couldn’t stop her for a second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I messed up the tenses but English isn't my first language and I've never been very good at the tenses, I did my best haha.

Laura has always been afraid ever since Carmilla stormed in, grabbed her bag out of the wardrobe and started gathering her belongings, planning to leave Silas University for good. She wasn’t scared of what exactly terrified Carmilla so much she wanted to leave in such a hurry, no, she was scared for Carmilla leaving and never coming back. She got her to stay, thankfully, but what if the vampire decided to go at last? If things got worse?  
  
On lonely nights these thoughts would take over and Laura would end up crying in her bed, not able to handle the thought of Carmilla leaving. She loved Carmilla and Carmilla loved her. The situation wasn’t perfect with the Dean lurking over them, but it was fine. It was more than fine if Carmilla was with her.  
  
Sometimes this would also happen with Carmilla around. In that case she wouldn’t cry, she would just look at Carmilla who was usually on her bed reading a book. There would be a small smile on Laura’s lips, but her eyes always looked sad. Carmilla always noticed and would then open her arms for her to come lay with her. They never talked about it, Laura never wanted to, and so Carmilla just held her, she would stroke her hair and place kisses on her forehead. That was enough for Laura, it was all she needed.    
  
This night Laura got back from a late class. Upon finding out Carmilla wasn’t home she let out a disappointed sigh. She then remembered that Carmilla actually told her that morning that she would be home late that night, she had to get a refill on her blood supply that was running low. “Don’t stay up for me, cupcake. You need your sleep.” She had added to the message.

Laura sauntered to her girlfriend’s bed and collapsed on it, falling face first into her own yellow pillow that Carmilla liked to steal. Laura gave up on constantly taking it back a while ago, though she occasionally found it laying on her bed to be stolen again the next day. When she found out Carmilla stole it because she liked her smell, all her annoyance disappeared and was replaced by even more fondness for the vampire.

She curled up the bed, surrounded in her girlfriend’s scent and yawned. She just lay there, waiting for Carmilla to get back.

 

  
  
Laura woke up, she was a bit disoriented at first but then realized she was so exhausted she must have fallen asleep. She sat up but Carmilla was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the clock and it told her it was 03:16 AM.  A frown appeared on her face. Usually it took the vampire about an hour to get the refills but it’s been more than three hours now.

Feelings of fear and worry washed over her and a sense of dread settled in her stomach. What if something happened to the vampire? What if the Dean took her? Or what if the Dean spoke to her again and made her leave for real this time? Her heart rate increased as she thought of it.  
  
Tears welled up in Laura’s eyes, reliving the scene that never left her head since that day. The day that Laura waited on Carmilla with a wooden spoon in her hand, ready to confront her vampire with the biting incident from earlier. However, the vampire came running in, paid no attention to Laura and grabbed her bag out of the wardrobe and started preparing to leave Silas.

Laura looked around her.  All the belongings of her girlfriend are still here, she wouldn’t just leave without them, would she? But what if she got scared so badly that she decided to leave without even coming back? Without collecting her stuff, without saying goodbye.

Tears were now streaming down Laura’s face and a soft sob escaped her throat. She let herself fall back on the bed again and buried her face in the pillow. She’d  go and look for Carmilla, but she wouldn’t even know where to start looking.  
  
Laura had stopped her once, but what if she couldn’t stop her for a second time? What if the vampire just left in the middle of the night, without a goodbye. Was this morning the last time she would ever speak to the vampire? Will she ever see her again? Laura was overwhelmed by sadness. She sobbed and her shoulders were violently shaking as muffled cries left her mouth. “Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla,” she cried over and over.

Laura didn’t hear the door open over the sound of her crying. Carmilla had opened the door softly, expecting Laura to be asleep, but once she saw Laura crying on her bed she threw open the door and ran to Laura.

“Laura! Hey, Laura! What’s wrong Laura? Please. I’m here. I’m here.” She tried to comfort the girl and she softly rubbed her hand over the smaller girl’s back.  

Laura turned her head from the pillow and tried to sit up a little, tears still streaming down her face. Her blood-shot eyes caught worried brown eyes looking back at her. Carmilla helped her up and put her hands at either side of the smaller girl’s face. “Hey, Laura. I’m here for you.”

Laura threw her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Carmilla quickly wrapped her arms around the other girl too. “Shhh. It’s alright. I’m here.” She shushed.  
  
“Carmilla, please stay, Carmilla.” Laura cried barely audible on Carmilla’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Laura, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here cupcake.” Carmilla told her softly. The girl was holding on to her for dear life. They sat like that for a few minutes, Carmilla stroking Laura’s hair and repeating that she’s right there. Laura wouldn't let go of the other girl, however the crying and heaving of her shoulder became less over time.

After Laura calmed down a little more she let Carmilla go. Her eyes fell on Carmilla’s tears stained t-shirt, making her feel a bit guilty. She looked up at the brunette and a watery mile formed on her lips. “Sorry,” she whispers.

“Don’t you dare apologize, cupcake.” Carmilla replied with an encouraging smile as she brushed the hair out of the other girl’s face.  
  
“You… you were away for so long and… I just… I thought something happened or maybe you left. I’ve been afraid of that ever since you know, when you wanted to leave earlier.” Laura looked down at her hands that were now holding Carmilla’s.

"Laura, I would never leave you. Whatever happens, I don’t care how bad it is, I will always stay with you. I love you Laura.” Carmilla paused and softly squeezed Laura’s hands to reassure her she really meant it.  “You know… I never really had a home, but I found one with you. My home is where you are and I will stay with you for as long as you would like me to.”  
  
Laura looked up at her and blinked away the tears. A big smile appeared on her face and she replied  “Forever. I want you to stay with me forever.”  
  
“Then I shall, my love.” Carmilla vowed.


End file.
